Many vehicles and, in particular, truck and tractor vehicles such as prime movers which tow trailers, four-wheel drives and other off-road vehicles suffer from various problems under particular driving conditions, which include general rough ride, vibration and shuddering on rough roads, steering feedback, pulling consistently in one direction, understeer while cornering, heavy excessive tyre wear, heaving steering, wander across the road and the need for constant steering corrections whilst the vehicle is being driven.
These problems can make it difficult to drive a vehicle and, in particular, a large vehicle in some conditions, which can result in driver fatigue, accident and also significant wear on tyres and other steering components.